Naruko, the new Cantarella
by LittleMyOwO
Summary: Songfic of the vocaloid song Cantarella. I wrote my version of it, with charachters of Naruto pluss my favorite 'OOC'. It's rated for a Lemon, for blood and murder, pluss a few curses... Enjoy x3


**Type of songfic based on vocaloid Catarella with Hatsune Miku and Kaito. Just replaised by characters from Naruto and my favorite 'OOC'. I hope you'll like it and don't burn 'cuz this will be my first published third person story. Well...oh yea if you haven't heared the song before, You'll probably get more of why all this happens. **

**Warning: Contains adult themes, curses and murder.**

The girl put her hair up in the usual pig-tails and looked at herself in the mirror. This ball would be utterly important to her and her future. She traced her black and naivy corset top. It pressed her waist and bust togheter, making it that much harder to breath and act normal. The skirt was black and fluffy in a classic bell shape, black laces framed the skirt, sleeves and deep square neck. Her hands fell to the vanity and the box with velvet. On it, laid a deep blue mask with a thin layer of blaxk lace over. She picket it up, fastened it on her face and looked back at the mirror. If it haden't been for the blonde hair, she wouldn't recognize herself. "Are you ready, Naruko?" She turned around, looking at her father, the Yondaime Hokage and her mother on her fathers arm. Her father wore his special robe over a suit. While her mother wore a black and white dress. No shoulders except laces. "Hai." She mumbled, getting up from the little pouffe she had used.

She opened the door. The ligth and sounds of the crouded hall overwhelmed her as she walked in. The ligth killed every shadow, leaving nothing to be kept a secret. The music was loud and the people louder. No one should be able to even hear their own thoughts. She walked in, getting gasphes, whispers and eyes locking on her. When she reached the dance floor a man with silver hair walked up to her. He bowed, kissed her hand and the dance began.

* * *

He looked at her as she walked through the hall. Her long blonde hair swayed gently as she walked pas him. He smirked slightly as he continued to walk. People looked at him, whispering in hussed voiced, but he knew what they talked about. It wasn't that much to gossip about him after all.

He looked out the window. His teeth gritted as he saw the girl smile and laugh with another man. Quickly looking around, he noticed no one around. He felt his blood boil as they linked arms and walked further into the garden. His fists tightened, then he turned around a plan already stuck in his mind.

* * *

The sun had set and the sky looked black with stars thrown around on it. The time was perfect as he saw the other man walk on the abandoned streets. City ligth glowed like fireflies, but no one would notice. He walked quietly up to the man. The man turned with a frightened face as the masked stalker pulled out a kunai and plunged it into his heart. "Die here, quietly adn stay away from her."

The man coughed as he fell to the ground and cluched his shirt. He hadn't even had the time to change from his jonin attire before he walked towards the Hokage mansion. The other man straithened up, glaring at the obviesly dying man. It was before he walked away that he noticed all the blood around and on his shoes. He grabbed bandages from his pouch and dried it off his shoes, then walked away.

* * *

_A blonde girl smiled as she shook hands with a silver haired boy. The boy looked stoic, but still shook her hand. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "You're it!" Then she raan away_

They smiled at each other, both their masks off. She smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes to drink from her wine. He looked at her as he placed the glass at his mouth, the bitter sweet taste of a poison he had been trained to not be affected by. A warm feeling spread through her body as she swallowed the wine. It tasted different...

Before she could fall from her chair, the man held her. One arm snaked around her waist, the other held a tight grip on her shoulder. Their lips was locked in a bitter sweet kiss. He pulled her over to the bed. She whimpered slightly as he tied her wrists and eyes. Quiet tears fell down her cheeks as he straddeled her hips with his knees and each hand placed on each side of her head.

He looked her over. Her dress and hair was a mess, her tears coloured her cheeks in a cute shade of pink. And her black choker with a silver spiral shined in the faint light. This was how he had wished to see her. Under him, nervous and like just any other girl.

_The boy held her waist as she sat on his shoulder. She placed a flower garland on his head. One made of Sakura flowers. He smiled and started to run with all his migth, her long dress flew wildly in the wind. Both thier laughter echoed in the endless garden, their smiled burned into the memories of everyone who saw them._

_He threw a kunai at the boar and it ran away. He turned back to the crying girl and sat down next to her. She threw her arms around him and he suddenly noticed a large pieace of her skirt gone. Her legs looked so smooth... _

_She ran to him, but stopped as he reached his hand towards her. She looked confused at it but placed hers ontop of his with a smile. He smiled as he pulled her to him, her dress danced around her. She smiled big, her eyes closed. He interweened their fingers and pushed her close. She looked at him, her mouth wide open. From behind the corner, a man saw them as the boy locked lips, then dissepaired. _

_"NO!" He shouted, being pulled away. The Hokage looked at his student sadly. He had made it known that he didn't want anyone close to his daughter, being afraid for her safety. Also, their age must have had something to do with it. Ten years is a long time. Her mother glared at the floor, a silent tear fell down her cheek as she heard the little girl cry loudly just behind her. Anbus grabbed the silver haired boy and shunshined away, leaving the most important family in the entire village alone with their crying child. _

She gasphed for air as he pulled away. Salty drops fell constantly on her cheeks. He panted as he looked at her petite form. He finally had her. She was finally old enough to decide for herself. It had hit him like a ton of bricks. And now, he cryied. He untied her wrists, and suddenly she cupped his face. "C-come and... take me..." She whispered and closed the distance. His hands traveled up to her eye bind and fell down. Her beautiful blue eyes looked back at his mis-matched ones. Tears continued to fall from their eyes as they closed the distance between them.

**(My imagination from here)**

He untied the corset and eyed her as she yelled in suprise, but stripped him from his jacket. His hands roamed her body, which seemed to have grown since he disposed of the corset. She kicked off the skirt as he started to kiss down her neck, earning moans. He smirked against her skin as she started to unbutton his shirt. As she managed to get it off him, he stopped his kissing and licking and sunk his fang like teeth into her flesh. She gripped his shoulders, scraching his skin red as blood started to roll. He licked it all hungerly before he moved down to her short underdress. "Kakashi..." She moaned as he gently pulled it off her shoulders, down her hips and legs, painfully slow.

She fisted his hair as he moved his kisses down her neck to her chest. Her breath hikked as he groped her covered chest with one hand, the other made its way to unhook it. When it fell, she looked away, her face red as a tomato. But he, stared in awe at what was his. she looked abseloutly gorgous. And she was his... He placed one hand over the bite mark, squeesing it gently before he started to kiss her breasts. She started to pant and arched her back for more. He grabbed her back with one hand and pushed her closer. She moaned loudly wrapping both arms around his neck as he placed a soft bite on her nipple.

Then he turned to the other, rubbing the other. The blonde bit her lip as he let go off her and she fell almost limpbly back on the bed. Completely naked for exception for her panties. She was about to curl her legs over her core, but he stopped her, carfully but still roughly put her legs on his shoulders. A low possesive growl left his lips as he stroked her tights. She felt shocked as she suddenly noticed his lack of clothing too. After all, she couldn't remember how he got off his pants. Which left him in a pair of, what he though, was painfully tight boxers. With a rash movement, he moved his throbing core to her covered entrance. They both felt shivers and an electric currant run through them. Naruto started to move her hips closer to the alien object of this new feelings.

Kakashi quickly grabbed his boxers, somehow getting them off before he leaned close to her panties. The teen blushed brigth red as a smell hit her. But the man grinned. He bit the edge of the clothing and simply bit it off. When the already strong and mesmeiazing scent hit him even stronger, he felt like a demon on the inside got loose from its prison. It was his after all... He moved closer to her, and the scent, that enchanting smell grew stronger. He started to place gentil kisses on her core, and continued as he felt her whole body shiver. She had this strange feeling. Somethign she couldn't quite name or describe, but it had something to do with Kakashi. She was sure. But then, she htrew her head back and moand, biting her hadn to not scream. Kakashi however, didn't like it. He grabbed both her wrists, letting her legs fall on each side of him, and pinned them over her head.

He licked his mouth as he tried to hold back. The scent, the sounds, the view not to meansion, was driving him crazy. And each new whiper, or simple movement was like a kick towards a cliff. If he fell, he wouldn't be able to hold back and kami know's what he migth do to his poor little hime then? He rubbed his thumb over the little drop formed flesh and teashed both himsefl and her with his finger. Naruko held her breath, the feeling she couldn't name got stronger and stronger. It started to feel almost tormenting. "Kakashi..." She moaned loudly, both her wrists still pinned down over her head.

It felt like she was drunk. Like her body controlled itself. "Kakashi... j-just..." She couldn't controll how she talked, how she made these noises or, how she felt. "...just get over this teaing and do me Kakashi!" The only thing she managed to do, was blush redder then she had eer done as he raised his head. Had he really heard her rigth? He looked up at her, and she nodded, smiling with the cutest blush on her face. Gently, he pumped his finger deeper and faster before he got one more inside. He continued as he let her wrists go and moved to kiss her.

She gasphed as she knew a third finger was inside of her. Finally she had gotten a way to almost discribe what she felt. Heat. Heat and pleasure. It felt like her core bagged for more and now, as her mind had cought up with her body... She wanted it too. He smiled as he noticed her eyes on him. As he pushed his now three fingers in and out. She sighted as he got them out. A smirk grew on his face as he had licked on finger clean. An idea formed in his mind. He got on top of her and placed his two still dripping wet fingers on her lips.

"Suck." He ordered. Her cheeks turned pink as she grabbed his wrist and moved the two finger into her mouth. She twirled her tounge around them as she slowly started to pump them in and out. She felt his fingers shake and a smirk grew on her face. He liked what she was doing. He gasphed at the feeling. If it felt so good to have her suck his fingers, he couldn't wait until he got to her core. As she got them out, he smield gently. She looked nervous to the bone when she didn't have anything to consentrate on. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "You ready?" He asked, not that he could controle himself any longer anyway. She gave him a futile nod. "What do you want me to do?" The words just slipped out.

She shook as he asked. "I...Kakashi, I want yo-you to... d-fuck me." She smiled smilghtly as his face turned shocked at her bold statment. "I guess that will do..." He muttered as he moved back. She wrapped her lags around his torso, almost hadning herself on a silver platter. Kakashi felt like he swayed on the edge of the cliff of sanity and controll. "Naruko...just to be sure... I'm sorry I I hurt you..." He trailed off as she closed her eyes, her hands fisting the sheets. "Don't think about it... Kakashi just... start with it... please." His member started to twicth the closer he got. Then, when he touched her, he jumped off the cliff with a smile on his face.

He felt like a predator with his pray under him. All he could do, was hear, smell and see what his animalistic self did the his love. Her whimpers, moans, gasphs and pants didn't help, especially not when she called out his name every now and then. It took all his will power not to just pound her dumb when he first slipped into her. How she whimpered, fisted his hair and clawed his back had made his fall never ending. Her warmth, tightness and just to be as close to her as possible, was more than his sanity could take. Now, she screamed out moans and it really was a miracle that guards hadn't stormed the room yet. He felt how close he was and franticly wanted her with him. His thrust became rabid.

She bit the crook of his neck as he started to assult her core. She had never exsperianced something this good, but it started to get too much. The heat and pleasure became too much for her. His nails dug into her hips as he cried out her name. She felt cold but good shivers run down her spine. Then, she yelled out his name, as she lost her vison. Everything became black and white. Then emptiness. She then knew what had happened. They had finished it. That's why she felt like this.

When her breath had calmed down, she opened her eyes. Kakashi laid next to her, panting, sweating and cursing words she never had heared before. "H-how wa-was it?" He tiredly looked up at her, his eyes almost wide open. "W-what?" He panted. She bit her lower lip. "W-was I a-any... g-go-good?" She closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her. "Better than my wildest dreams..." He managed to say. She smiled and snuggled closer into his chest. "Then... why did...you curse?" He let out a dry chuckle as his breath calmed down. "I... lost controll... did I hurt you?" It was her turn to laugh, but it became only half heartedly. "At first... it hurt... but then... heh" He let out a sigth as hemoved her closer to him. "I love you Naruko." Her heart stopped. What had he said? It took a few seconds before her heart calmed down. "And I love you back, Kakashi."


End file.
